


Ain’t Afraid to Die

by ladymurloc, LokittyLaufeyson



Series: Fearless [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Erwin Smith, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Psychopaths, Dark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Fucked Up, Imprisonment, Kidnapping, Kinda, M/M, Minor Character Death, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Rape/Non-con Elements, Roleplay Logs, Stockholm Syndrome, there are no heroes, they deserve each other, unapologetically fucked up - happy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22919944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymurloc/pseuds/ladymurloc, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokittyLaufeyson/pseuds/LokittyLaufeyson
Summary: Erwin has been hunting omegas for years hoping to find the perfect mate yet they always end up a disappointment. Will this feisty raven haired omega be different, or will his bones join the others to feed his garden outside?
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Series: Fearless [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647337
Comments: 12
Kudos: 143





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Characters of Attack on Titan do not belong to me. They’re merely borrowed to explore the dark recesses of my mind. Any similarities are coincidences and this is not based on any person, place, or event.
> 
>  **Verse:** Modern AU in an ABO verse where both Erwin and Levi are psychopaths.
> 
>  **Notes:** Based on a series of completed roleplay logs written with Ladymurloc. Work has not been beta'd.
> 
>  **WARNING:** Please pay attention to the tags. _Please._ This is a seriously dark story with many possible triggers, including and not restricted to graphic kidnapping, rape, and murder with mild gore to name a few. It is gritty and dark, definitely fucked up, and copious amount of swearing. Read at your own risk.
> 
> * * *

Psychopathy is commonly viewed as a personality disorder defined by a cluster of interpersonal, affective, lifestyle, and antisocial traits and behaviours, including grandiosity, egocentricity, deceptiveness, shallow emotions, lack of empathy or remorse, irresponsibility, impulsivity, and a tendency to violate social norms.

_~ Craig S Neumann, PhD: Psychopathy: Assessment and Forensic Implications_

* * *

Everything was fuzzy. The world wavered like being viewed from beneath the ocean surface, and pale lines of white taking whole minutes to solidify into fluorescent tubes of ceiling light, affixed to a low cement background. Separated by heavy long bars.

Levi blinked slowly, trying to orient himself through the lethargic fog still blanketing his drugged senses until he could make out more features. Even without trying he knew attempting to sit up was an effort he couldn’t find the strength for at the moment, and at the speed of towels drying in the winter, the situation started to reveal itself.

He couldn’t have sat up if he wanted to. Thick leather cuffs held his wrists above his head attaching directly to a metal frame of what looked like a king sized bed. A glance showed his legs were similarly shackled to the bottom of the bed, but he had a bit more leeway there with a small length of heavy chain that allowed him to move his legs. Surrounding the bed was a cage, large enough to encompass the bed and then some along the edge, with metal bars that looked close enough to barely have the space to fit his whole arm through. Vaguely, he made out two sets of locks guarding the cage door, and more chain looped around them for good measure. Beyond it was a single, solitary door set into crude cement walls of the cell, and the rest of the room was just as featureless, although the lighting didn’t carry far enough for him to make out the features of the unfurnished wall to his left.

Not to mention he was completely naked, spread out on a bed like some bad porno.

“Well fuck.” Feeling equal parts annoyance and anger rising, Levi couldn’t for the life of him recall how he ended up in this position. His last recollections were of a bar, some hole in the wall place where he had been following his target for the better part of an evening. It was going to be a simple, straight forward hit; wait for the guy to go down some alley drunk, and Levi could slit his throat and collect the done contract, except the bastard wouldn’t stop ordering.

At some point, Levi had gone out for a piss and everything blanked out after that point. Considering Levi had been nursing carefully the same beer the whole night, he couldn't have been inebriated by it either. Next thing he knew, he woke the fuck up here sans a scrap of clothing looking like some fucking BDSM wet dream.

Whoever did this either knew who they were dealing with or... No, they _had_ to know who they were dealing with to set him up this way. The restraints looked new and sturdy, although less could be said about the horribly stained bed he was on, or the scratched metal skeleton that framed it.

"The fuck!" Levi shouted, louder this time, not at all afraid that whoever did this knew he was awake, hoped to spread the message even. However, the words bounced hollowly in the ill furnished cell, and there was no way of knowing if it travelled beyond the solid looking door.

With no clock or windows, nothing told the passage of time. It could have been an hour, it could have been a day. At some point the lethargy finally wore off and Levi managed to drag himself up into a semi-sitting half curled position, knees folded up to the full extent of the chain and his arms twisted uncomfortably behind him. It did a little better to conserve his rapidly fading warmth in the dank cell, although not by much. He was just starting to doze off again when the loud scrape of metal woke him up.

The metal door, the only door, across the room was moving. No more than a foot of space had opened when a beast bounded through, all shaggy brown hair and teeth and claws, barking and snarling only to be stopped by the bars of the cage.

“Settle down, Mike,” a deep voice called. One command and instantly the creature silenced. It sat, obedient and settling right at the front of the cage’s to stare intently at Levi inside. “Good boy.”

Levi glanced from the large canine to the man stepping up behind it. Even convoluted by the stink of the animal between them, Levi could tell the blonde man was an alpha in every traditional sense. Even without the light trace of that natural alpha spoor, he had the traditional build of one. He was tall, possibly a good head taller than Levi himself if they were both standing side by side, and carried a certain confidence. And then there were those direct blue eyes and the largest nose Levi had seen on a person that didn’t come off looking ridiculous. Not at all what Levi expected his captor to look, for rather than looking like someone stepping out from a gang, this one had a business, clean cut look to him in his dress shirt and trousers.

“The hell?” Confusion colored his words as Levi tried to collaborate the incongruent image with his situation.

If his predicament wasn’t the work of a rival mob, then what the hell was this?

Yet moving told him there was more pressing matter at hand, his bladder. Just the slight jostle of waking up made it scream at him, worsened when he had tried to get a better view of the man, and the dull pressing ache became a nauseating distress. He could figure out the rest later after he got that relieved. “You going to unchain me or what?”

Disappointingly, his question was met with an annoying silent stare of those cold blue eyes, and an arrogant not quite smirk that made Levi swear he was going to kill blondie on his way out.

"Fine, whatever. At least get me somewhere so I can fucking take a piss."

The larger man chuckled darkly at that and cocked his head to the one side. "Hello to you too." That arrogant expression was definitely a smirk now, and Levi ticked off the various ways he could wipe it off in the back of his mind. "Give me a good reason to let you and maybe I will. It doesn't bother me if you piss yourself, I can just hose you off if I have to."

That threw a wrench into things. Ah, fuck. Levi hadn't seen any hoses around although it made morbid kind of sense even when he internally grimaced at how fucking filthy the idea was. Disgust roiled in his stomach at the idea those were shit or urine stains on the bed he was chained to, assuming he wasn't the first occupant here. Or maybe that was just how badly he really needed to piss now.

"Do you really want to stink this place up? And my bladder's fucking full. I might be able to catch you in the stream if I aimed at you right now."

Again the bastard just chuckled. "Maybe I'll come back tomorrow then and see if you've had an attitude adjustment." He replied almost blandly, as if he didn't really care. Maybe he didn’t, not really. Levi wouldn’t have in his position.

Except Levi wasn’t in his position, which was the problem. "You fucking serious?" He frowned as he reconsidered his limited options. While he could do a lot of things, have done a lot of things, urinating everywhere for petty revenge was a low even for him. Levi just couldn't bring himself to behave like a filthy mongrel even in this situation, damn. "Fine... if you're really going to keep me locked up here, tell me now. Because my bladder's fucking killing me and I'm not holding it for another minute longer if there's no point to it."

"I told you, give me a reason to help you and I will, otherwise you can piss on yourself. This room has seen worse. The only one that will suffer is you."

Great. "Tch, why don't you just outright tell me what you want and I can tell you whether to screw yourself or not?"

"Shall I go get the hose then?" Blondie raised his eyebrow which made Levi narrow his.

"Fuck it." Refusing to play these mind games when he was hungry, bladder full, and uncomfortably cold, he turned to look away. He wouldn't have played them on the best of days, and this was definitely starting to make the top list of his shitty ones. Neither could he come up with a bullshit reason when he still hadn’t figured out why he was here. And he just couldn’t bring himself to offer to not kill the blonde in exchange, because Levi definitely would when he got free, and his fucking dog too.

So instead of entertaining the bastard any longer, Levi looked around and stretched his chains as if trying to see if he could reach a corner he could properly piss in that was out of the way. Except there was none, he was stuck right there in the center of the ridiculously large bed.

And damn if the bastard’s lips weren’t smirking a little higher as he watched him struggle.

The chains wouldn't reach far enough was what Levi finally realized when he was stretched to his fullest extent. Even with his flexibility it was impossible to reach somewhere that wouldn't piss all over the bed or himself. Double fuck. So back to the sadistic shithead who had tied him up, and fast. His bladder was counting down the seconds.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you, twisted fucker." Levi’s calm tone was broken only by the urgency of his bladder, although his crass words still came out more like an observation. "Fine, here's a reason. It'll save you getting the fucking hose and cleaning up a shitty mess that's going to happen in a matter of seconds."

Blondie chuckled at that and cocked his head towards the other side. Levi thought of how easy it would be to snap that neck. "I'm afraid you'll have to do better than that. Either way I'll have to drag out the hose, it's just a mater of if I'm hosing down you, or the floor."

And that was it, Levi couldn’t wait anymore. "Ah fuck," he groaned when he felt his control finally failing. At last minute he managed to twist his waist, hoping to at least direct it towards the ground. But the edge of the bed was still too far. A deep flush reddened his skin to the very tip of his ears when he realized he ended up half soiling himself anyway.

At least his bladder wasn’t screaming murder anymore. "Hope you got off on that, you fucker."

"No. I'm afraid not. That blush of yours sure is cute though."

The bastard walked off then, going over to the wall on the darkened side, just out of the sight behind a fold in the wall that Levi hadn’t noticed earlier. There Levi could see him bend and pick up what he could only assume was the aforementioned hose tucked away. He straightened and, completely without warning, turned and blasted Levi fully with it.

"Fuck!!" Levi cried when the freezing water hit him at full velocity without mercy. No thanks to his omega biology he was always was easily cold, such that even though the icy stream was shut off after less than a minute, he was already shivering uncontrollably.

"We'll try again tomorrow. Maybe if you're very good I'll even feed you."

Levi could only glare then, his teeth chattering too loudly for him to even give a smart retort.

Apparently though it was all wasted. The man wasn’t even looking at him anymore, instead just cleaning up the hose and curling it away. He didn’t even give Levi a second glance although he did look in his direction once to whistle for his dog to follow. And then he was gone, shutting the door behind him, Levi was left alone again.

It took hours for Levi to warm up from being chilled to the bone. Once more he tried to conserve his body heat by curling up as far as he could on the wet bed. It must have had some sort of waterproof covering for it dried faster than he did. The temperature of the room too must be moderated because while uncomfortable, downright torturous, the cell wasn’t dangerously subarctic cold and he wasn’t going to catch his death by hypothermia. Pneumonia maybe, but not hypothermia.

But starvation was another matter. His stomach growled in reminder that it was just as upset at him as his bladder was earlier, and this he had no way to relieve. It left Levi growling back at it, a noise that echoed in the empty room.

It felt like nearly a full day had passed before Blondie showed up again, although Levi had no real way to tell. His dog Mike was back with him, barking at the cage just as it had the previous visit. "Good morning, Levi." The blonde said once he'd quieted his pet. "Are you in a better mood this morning?"

From that, Levi assumed it was morning. Or the bastard could be yanking his chain and it could be late in the evening for all he knew, but it had to be morning somewhere. And blondie calling him by name only confirmed that the man knew who he was.

"Mood skydived, so what do you think. You still haven't told me what the fuck it is that you want either... Unless I'm meant to waste away here. You got hidden cameras recording this shit for someone?" He spent a moment pretending to look although he figured if there were any, he would have discovered them last night. It wasn’t as if he had anything to do for the past hours but looking at metal bars and cement walls.

Levi couldn’t be in a fouler mood right now if he tried. His skin had cooled to almost room temperature, and he was half convinced that his stomach gnawed a hole through itself throughout the night. And then there was the bit where he soiled himself again, more than once.

Yet once again, the blonde derailed him with his answer. "No, this is all for me.” The bastard was smiling easily, like he didn’t even mind Levi’s questions. “You'll stay there until I train you to be my omega…”

Okay, what the fuck?

“…Or I'll kill you in the process. Either way." Blondie was still speaking matter of factly, but Levi was barely hearing him. “You've soiled yourself again -- I'm not even sure how that's possibly, considering I haven't given you anything to drink." He clicked his tongue and sighed almost dramatically. "What a shame."

Levi’s malnourished brain was still trying to digest through the crazy gibberish when his captor returned, once again hose in hand to blast him fully with it.

"FUCK!!" Levi shouted in shock, straining against the restraints until the water finally shut off drained away. He was shivering again and today was worse even worse given how little energy his starved body had. Nothing like a blast of liquid ice to catch his brain up to speed. "W-w-what t-the f-f-f-fuck.... I-i-it's c-c-c-called b-b-b-bi-o-o-ology... A-asshole."

Yet blondie only tutted like he was pretending to be concerned. "How are you ever going to earn food or time out of your restraints to use the bathroom properly when you talk like that?" He sighed sadly with melodramatic flair. "Such a shame. I even brought food with me." Then like a magician revealing his trick, he pulled a granola bar, all bright and crinkly, out of his pocket and waved it at him like an enticing treat.

If that was how blondie gave Mike his dog treats, Levi was going to murder him with the damn granola bar.

"It's how I t-talk," Levi somehow managed with minimal stutter between his chattering teeth. "D-deal with it." But Levi's stomach betrayed him at that moment by growling loudly. He tried to ignore it, and if he wasn't so frozen, his cheeks might have flushed a little from embarrassment again.

Clearly, blondie heard it too. The bastard’s smirk was back. "Perhaps. You could always earn it back. What would you do for food?"

"S-Stop c-calling you 'asshole'?" Levi hedged, his deadpan thrown off by the strong stutter. He was trying to pay attention, and maybe it was his food deprived brain, but he was still having trouble wrapping his mind around what exactly the man wanted. He wasn’t submitting as a helpless omega though. That was a load of constipated crap.

The blonde raised his brows at that, but his lips were quirked up in amusement. "Not good enough, but progress, and I reward progress." He stepped back and unlocked the cage, stepping into the space next to Levi's bed. He unwrapped the granola bar and broke a chunk of it off. "Open." He ordered, holding the piece up above his lips.

And damn if Levi couldn’t _smell_ how good the granola bar was under his nose. The steely glare he sent the blonde’s way could cut through metal, but Levi only opened his mouth to accept the morsel of food, half expecting it to be snatched away. It was almost with as much surprise as relief when the overly sweet piece of chocolate chunk was placed into his mouth. And then blondie tore the remaining bit of granola in two more pieces, which he gave to Levi too.

The whole thing was dry eating. Dehydrated except for the brief mouthfuls of water that Levi gulped when hosed, it was little better than eating sandpaper. But damn if it wasn’t the most delicious and nutritious sandpaper he had ever eaten.

"Do you need to use the bathroom?"

Swallowing the last mouthful, Levi answered warily, "What if I do?"

"I could let you up so you don't have to soil yourself again, but what is it worth to you?" Blondie was smiling now, brows raised at him.

Which made Levi wonder, did his captor really know who he was messing with after all? Levi had killed for less food when he was growing up in the slums, and now made it his career to kill for the mob for a living. And what, this guy wanted to keep him for a pet? Some of his shivering lessened although he was still chattering a little.

"It's worth me not calling you a fucker. Seriously... Who put you up for this? What's this for?"

Apparently, it was the wrong answer for the bastard chuckled and started to withdraw. "We'll try again tomorrow." And with that he turned and left the cage, locking it behind him. He headed out, Mike following him in tow.

"Dammit," Levi cursed when he was left alone again. He could have tried to stop him, but he couldn’t bring himself to beg the bastard to reconsider. What the hell. There was one thing about the hosing at least, he got some water out of it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin finally got what he was waiting for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **WARNING:** Please read tags. And this chapter will be sex based, dubious, semi-consensual sex. Consider yourself warned.

Psychopaths belong to a larger group of persons with antisocial personality disorder and are characterized by an inability to have emotional involvement and by the repeated violation of the rights of others. It was hypothesized that this behavior might be the consequence of deficient fear conditioning.

~ _Niels Birbaumer, PhD; Ralf Veit, PhD; Martin Lotze, MD: Deficient Fear Conditioning in Psychopathy_

* * *

Blondie was back every day, repeating the same thing he did the previous day. Some days he brought food, but almost just as often he did not. After the second day Levi tried to improvise exercises that he could do with his limited, nonexistent, range of motion to keep his limbs limber, but there was only so much he could do when writhing more than a few feet across the bed presented a challenge. For a whole week they played that game and gradually over its course, Levi lost both strength and weight. Muscle mass steadily decreased on his already thin frame; before long he would either waste away or something had to happen.

It was after the eighth morning of blondie showing up that their pattern started to change.

That day started off remarkably warm, or at least, not one where Levi felt like Trost in mid winter would be warmer. The normal chill of the basement was absent that day when he woke up, a refreshing change from the chronic shivering he seemed to have developed over the course of the week.

The heavy metal door scraped open and blondie was there with Mike again. Strangely, today, Mike was whining instead of his noisy barking when he approached the cage, which had Levi narrowing his gaze at the four legged creature.

"How are you feeling?” Was blondie’s genial greeting. Levi sent his narrowed gaze up at the two legged creature instead.

"Did you bring food?" The answer would determine if he was worth talking to.

"I did."

However, the bastard’s blue gaze seemed to be studying him more intently than normal today, enough to make Levi bristle defensively somewhat under the stare. "I've nothing to offer you in exchange."

It was a dance now, a customary question and retort. Levi learned over the course of the past several days that regardless of what he said, or how many times he told the man to fuck off, if blondie brought food, he intended to feed him. Which seemed to happen irregularly, but averaged out to half of the total days he was here. It was as if while he wanted to weaken Levi, but at the same time knew that he would need to continue feeding him if he wanted to play his sick games.

Except Levi didn’t have much of an appetite at the moment despite how he hadn’t eaten yesterday either. He felt filthy and gross, worse than he normally would when he was left with his own wastes wet between his legs.

"You will," came the cryptic and perhaps somewhat delusional answer. Opening the cage, the bastard walked in and pulled out another protein bar. And was it Levi’s imagination or did blondie’s large nose flare slightly when he came close? As much as it disgusted him too, Levi hoped his enforced lack of hygiene was stinking up the alpha’s sensitive nose. "Now open." The taller man ordered as he undid the wrapper to the food bar.

"You're imagining things, Blondie." Still, he needed his strength, hence Levi opened his mouth without further protest. Perhaps it was the only action that he was ever actually compliant in, even through his lack of appetite. And, after the first bite, he asked, for the first time since he was here, "...hose me off after this, will you?" He felt absolutely vile, and warm. He hoped he wasn’t coming down with something.

Yet blondie just chuckled like he was in on some joke at Levi’s expense and held out another bite of granola. "Say please."

“Tch.” Levi took the bite, chewed and swallowed. "Fucking please.”

Blondie would probably do it anyway, he never failed to so every single day. If there was one thing dependable on his captor was that he never left Levi to lay in more than one day’s worth of his own filth. What Levi couldn’t understand was why it felt extra revolting today, enough that his stomach churned at the mere thought and he couldn’t get comfortable.

"Very well." The bastard was smirking again, always with that familiar arrogance as he fed Levi that last piece. And for once, Levi was grateful enough that he was going to get a wash down soon that he didn’t care what the bastard was smirking about.

His captor stepped out, locking back up and starting up the hose. And here was the other strange bit, Levi didn’t feel like it was freezing. The water was still cold as fuck, and it seemed to last even longer than normal like blondie was actually making an effort to give him a thorough head to toe cleaning, but being wet with the cool water actually felt _good_. It was mildly, incredibly, concerning, and he was pretty sure it was an indication that his body was getting sick from this treatment.

Levi closed his eyes, cheeks flushed. He should be more concerned, really. Yet he didn’t even notice that the man had left the cell.

Time once again lost meaning as Levi floated in and out of his strangely indolent state, and everything in his already meagre environment became even more lackluster. His discomfort level rose to a noticeable balminess, and he blinked with a new lethargy when he heard the door open for the second time in the same day.

Or what seemed to be the same day. It didn’t feel like enough time had passed for a new day to have snuck in, but at this point, Levi couldn’t be completely sure.

Regardless, the footsteps weren’t accompanied by the patter of dog paws, so that was already new. They also weren’t immediately approaching his cage, which was different in itself. All these changes to their seeming routine was enough to have Levi finally make the effort to open his eyes and pay attention.

Blondie was there still by the doorway, holding a large cardboard box in his hands although he looked like he had changed into a different set of clothing from earlier. Unlike the usual immaculate outfits which set a professional quality about him, his current clothes looked like things ready to be trashed, threadbare trousers that were washed one too many times and a button down shirt which looked like it may be missing a button on one sleeve. And he had sprayed on something, maybe it was cologne, because Levi could smell his strong scent from all the way across the room.

He watched blearily as the blonde set down the box before carefully shutting and locking the door behind him, and frowned when after he was done, the tall alpha just stood there, eyeing Levi with his calculating blue gaze.

Their staring contest lasted all of thirty seconds before Levi cut in, “What’re you looking at?”

The man didn’t answer though, but instead kicked the box closer before following suit, that giant nose of his flaring like it did earlier when he shared the space with Levi. He opened the cage and, for the first time, didn’t bother locking it back up behind him.

Feeling like a bug pinned under that inspecting look, Levi shifted a little in his bonds. “The fuck are you looking at?” There, he sounded tougher that time.

The alpha glanced down at the box he brought with him. "Spread your legs,” he ordered as he reached down and produced a dildo.

For a second, Levi could only stare speechless at the offending piece of silicon. It was modeled with the girth of a well endowed alpha’s cock, but that wasn’t even what caught Levi’s wavering attention. It wasn’t even the glaring bright pink that the tasteless piece of shit was molded with, but the large rounded bulge at the very base of it that signified it as a _knotting_ dildo. And aside from some very kinky play, there was only one reason for knotting dildos to be used.

Omega heats.

Feeling suddenly like he was kicked metaphorically in the balls, Levi’s glazed look sharpened. The lassitude, the unsettling feeling, the inexplicable warmth, it started to add up. Levi had been on suppressants ever since his disappointing presentation in puberty, but the thing about suppressants was they needed to be maintained daily. Skip a day, maybe two, and the body could still regulate. But when was the last time he had taken his? In the world-shattering exhilaration of being kidnapped, he had completely forgotten about those shitty little yellow pills that helped him avoid precisely what was happening now. A week must have been enough to work it all out of his system, and with how long his heat had been suppressed, its blaze burned swiftly once the fire was given free reign.

 _That_ was why he was feeling weird and gross, still feeling wet and filthy even when the rest of him had dried. It must have been building for hours, and he had been so concerned about his mundane problems, he didn't immediately connect his weakness or fever with his body running its long suppressed natural path.

“You’re fucking kidding me.” Except, what could he do? Levi didn’t have much experience with heats, made it a concentrated effort to make sure they never happened to him, but even he knew that there was no way out of one once it started. He was doomed to behave like a gutter slut until it passed, and the only alpha in sight was the fucker brandishing a fucking pink dildo expecting, what, him to be fucking grateful for it? He was so fucked in every meaning of that word.

“I didn’t ask for your opinion.” The phallus was waved with an impatient flick of wrist that made the message clear.

Levi’s nose scrunched in apparent distaste. “Aren’t you an alpha? What, can’t you get it up?” If someone was going to stick something in him for his first heat, it wasn’t going to be some piece of plastic.

“Cute.” The bastard wasn’t budging either, although a glance southwards on that tall body showed there was a perfectly healthy bulge between the guy’s legs, one that was even starting to tent his trousers. Levi’s been stuck here for a week, but he never really considered blondie as an alpha until now. “I wonder what you'll have to say when I take that tongue of yours and fuck you with it instead. Spread your legs.”

Levi stared, taking in the minute narrowing of the eyes and the continual flaring of the nose like the alpha was trying to block out Levi’s heat scent. It wasn’t a threat, the bastard would do it, there wasn’t a shred of doubt at all in his arrogant expression. It was finally what made Levi open his legs in acceptance, because just thinking about how unsanitary and impractical the other idea was made him cringe. “That’s disgusting.” He tried to settle back, bending his knees and digging in his heels to brace himself of what was to come. “I can’t say anything if I’m missing a tongue, pisshead.”

As soon as his legs were open, blondie started to line the thing up between them. Levi could feel his own slick running down his ass with the movement, and the large bulge of cold plastic pressing against his entrance made his slickened hole quiver slightly. He never actually took anything _up_ there before, and while he wasn’t afraid, he was anxious. Only a little.

"That's the point sweetheart, glad you figured it out all by yourself."

“How unorigin--- Unghn….” Blondie hadn’t bothered to test his readiness but started pushing right away, counting on Levi’s heated state to greedily accept without preparation. There was some resistance, but the hard silicon head slid in easily enough. It sank down all the way to until Levi felt the knot press up against his ass, but at least the bastard didn't try to push that in just yet.

For a second Levi forgot how to breathe, more from the overload of sensation than any real pain. His body was essentially eager for the breach so it wasn’t actually that tight, but he had never been taken this way before and that sort of feeling was completely foreign to him. Writhing rather pathetically on the bed, his shackled hands flexed above his head while he reflexively clenched on the intruding plastic. "Shit shit shit..." he moaned, face flushing while a sheen of sweat began developing over his strained body.

It started off slow at first, just a torturous measured pulling out no more than half the length followed by a squelching shove back in. It was wiggled and pushed back slightly at a different angle, then the procedure repeated, until suddenly Levi cried out from a pleasurable shock that had him gasping on the bed. It was then that the pace truly picked up and he was fucked fast and hard, the fake knot punching against his ass with every thrust as the alpha pumped the piece of plastic to hit that pleasure spot with merciless consistency.

"Fuck..." He didn't hesitate to open his legs further in surrender of his omega virginity as he started to pant. It was like being penetrated opened the floodgate of his heat and he was steadily engulfed by its uncontrollable fervour. A continuous supply of slick glistened between his thighs, smearing a fine mess all over his balls and inner thighs as he struggled with the mounting pleasure.

Ripe and ready, he stood no chance against the monstrous onslaught. It didn't take long at all before his first orgasm was wrung from him like this. In only a matter of minutes he was crying out, back bending in an arch above the bed, his cock exploding untouched to wash his stomach with a coat of fresh semen. He moaned as he was fucked through it, the dildo prostate milking him down to the very last drop but doing nothing to satisfy his heat. All it did was enrage it, fueled it with more omega oil, and that terrible knot never once tried to push past his ring to give him that basic satisfaction needed to quench his fire.

Levi’s chest heaved, dick hard and incredibly unsatisfied; he was definitely feeling worse than he had before. His stomach started to cramp in need and there was a fevered light to his gaze.

He barely registered that the alpha stepped back, only that he had left the plastic cock still nestled between his legs. His body automatically clenched around unfulfilling piece of shit, helplessly trying to find the knot that wasn’t pushed inside.

"Beg me for it,” the man ordered as he stood to strip himself of his clothes.

Yet Levi could only focus on the thick cock, real flesh and blood alpha cock, which was being revealed several feet away from his face. It might even be larger than the dildo and Levi couldn’t begin imagine how substantial it would be when the knot was fully inflated. Or how good it would be. Fuck.

His temperature must have skyrocketed to bring his heat into full blast. Until he was properly knotted this intensity wasn’t going away. Through his haze of lust, it was a struggle to even grit out, “Just put it in.”

"You can do better," the fucker insisted, extracting the dildo and tossing it next to Levi. It left him deprived of even that inadequate substitute, and his hole trembled at the feeling of being emptied.

Blondie climbed onto the bed and settled between Levi’s legs but didn't push in yet. The alpha stayed where he was, tip close enough that Levi could feel it brushing against his ass, but he kept his hands on the Levi’s hips. Just. Fucking. Waiting.

"Fuck it," Levi exclaimed, the proximity of the alpha driving his heat addled mind wild. A whine escaped that would have turned him red with embarrassment if he could care more, but his legs only opened wider to offer the alpha its full surrender. "Just fucking _knot_ me," he tried again, not even aware of the desperation bleeding from his voice.

Maybe it was the tone, maybe the bastard’s power trip finally burst on its own ego, but something tipped the man over and suddenly Levi was rammed into. Nails dug into his thighs as he was repeatedly pulverized by the huge shaft, making the earlier dildo preparation like being poked by a stick. Levi felt like he was going to be split in two by the large alpha leaning over him, large enough to crush his own prick against his stomach and bend him forcibly in nearly half, restricted only by his leg chains where his ankles were still tethered. He keened as this new position opened him up even further, helpless to his biological needs, and with absolutely no warning, the alpha pressed his face against the side of his neck and bit hard. Teeth sank down, breaking past skin and scent gland in a savage marking bite, and Levi screamed, exploding into a second climax that was somehow even harder than the first.

The alpha wasn’t far behind. Several more thrusts and he could feel that the knot was swelling up. Levi was vaguely aware through his orgasmic high that he was being manhandled, as one of his hands were unlocked for the first time in days and he was rolled onto his side. There he was fucked into a few more times until the knot was forced in and finally caught.

Finally, _finally_ the wave of heat started to subside as his biological responses became triggered by being properly knotted by an alpha, _his_ alpha. Blondie had fucking marked him, and Levi could feel the light throb of the alpha’s seed flowing into him where no alpha had any right to go. Filthy fucking alpha. For moments he remained a motionless boneless heap, and only minutes later did he very slowly draw his newly unshackled arm and tucked it painfully back against his side, bending it for the first time in a week. He could barely move it.

Maybe the alpha noticed that Levi wasn’t trying to strangle him with it like he should, so he reached up and undid Levi’s other arm as well. "Be good," the man had the audacity to murmur in his ear.

"Fuck you, Blondie," Levi returned in an exhausted whisper, his throat hoarse from the screaming he didn’t remember doing. But through their newly formed bond, and if the alpha was sensitive and knew what to look for, there was a sort of gratefulness for the release of his arms. Likewise it took minutes, but Levi tucked his second limb up against his curled body.

The bastard behind him only chuckled, his voice deep against Levi’s ear while his own arm tucked around Levi's middle to pull him close. "Get some sleep. You'll need it," he advised, not sounding offended with the language used against him.

It wasn't a hard suggestion to follow, and Levi didn't even try to argue it. He was fuck out exhausted and the heat fatigue didn't help.

Despite the complete fucked up situation though, this bonding was a peaceful one. There was no fear, no hopelessness. Perhaps just a little anger, alright a whole lot of anger, but that was blanketed by the low thrum of the still ongoing heat. Blondie wouldn’t have to worry about Levi hurting him, at least not for the next few days. He’ll figure out how to mariticide the bastard when this was over.

Within seconds Levi was asleep, passed out peacefully in his alpha's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin can start having his fun with the bonded omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> 
> 
> Psychopaths view any social exchange as a ‘feeding opportunity,’ a contest or a test of wills in which there can be only one winner. Their motives are to manipulate and take ruthlessly, and without remorse. 
> 
> _~ Robert D. Hare, PhD.: Without Conscience: The Disturbing World of the Psychopaths Among Us_
> 
> * * *

When Levi returned to awareness, the alpha was already awake. He wasn’t certain if the creep was watching him or sensed something through their newfound bond, but the other man sat up and from somewhere produced a bottle of water and another protein bar. “Here,” he said, holding out the items. “Do you think you can hold this?”

It was a sad day indeed if Levi couldn’t. Still, he eyed the offered bottle, noticing briefly it was already opened but thought no more of it. Clearly blondie had Levi where he wanted him, there was no point in drugging him further. Rather, the question about grip was a valid one.

Levi balled his hand into a fist before he tentatively reached out for the bottle. His arm shook but he managed to not spill it everywhere, which was a good sign. His heat was starting to build again though, and already he could feel the slow burn start to raise deep from his abdomen. Considering he must have somehow slept through being wiped down by the bastard, this was likely what woke him.

"This was your plan? Forcing me into my heat?"

"Part of it,” the alpha admitted in such an enigmatic tone that had Levi glancing over suspiciously. But that blonde’s expression could have been chiseled marble for all it revealed. Once Levi started drinking the water, he was handed off another torn off chunk of protein bar. Did the guy have boxes of these laying around, because Levi was getting really sick of chocolate granola.  
  
“Oi, don’t you have something other than chocolate?” He accepted it because he knew his body needed it. Estimating he had lost a good several pounds over the course of the week, he might be in genuine trouble if he didn’t have some sustenance to counter his intense cycle. Otherwise, he might not survive his first and last heat after two decades of avoiding one.  
  
“I wasn’t aware I was taking requests.”

Another piece broken off, mechanically he chewed and swallowed. Levi washed it down with a bit more water. “Now you are. Bring something that doesn’t look like shit next time.”

“You’ll eat what I give you or nothing at all.”

Necessity and ability turned out to be two very different things however, and his stomach started to rebel telling him it wanted no more by starting its second wave of heat cramps. Levi had no choice but to shake his head at the rest. “Guess I’m not eating it,” he said with a smirk that was more like a broken grimace.

" _Finish it_. Don't make me say it again." The command seemed to come right through the bond, seeming to bypass Levi’s sense of hearing to reverberate into his very core. He automatically accepted the next piece, mechanically chewed and swallowed.

Only when the task completed that a spark of anger surged up to replace that feeling of complacency. "What the fuck was that?" Because eating the rest definitely wasn’t his idea.

"The bond,” the alpha explained, grinning at his obvious hold over Levi. "And finish the water,” blondie added, but this time it didn’t sound like before, and Levi didn’t grow an inexplicable urge to drown himself. He did pick up the impulse to murder the bastard though, and he hoped the fucker choked on that through their fucking bond.

With eyes narrowed to dangerous fuming slits, he forced himself to chug down some more of the water. He wanted to anyway. "Fuck you and your shitty commands," he gasped when he was half done, his eyes fluttering shut. A wave of nauseating cramps got the better of him though. "It's starting again..." He hadn’t been awake for more than a few minutes, but he could already feel the slick that started to pool between his chained legs.

"I know,” the bastard replied, sounding all knowing and arrogant that made Levi want to puke. "I can smell it. Once you finish the water I'll knot you again." And he sounded like he didn't really care if Levi lived or died either. For all Levi could tell, his alpha wouldn’t mind if he fucked Levi to death, he probably just wanted his fun to survive a bit longer to prolong his pleasures.

"....pisshead," Levi cussed and damned if he didn't gulp down the water a bit more hastily. The cool liquid felt good though, and even more when some of it spilled and ran rivulets over his heated skin. Shamelessly, prompted by his biological needs, Levi instinctively opened his legs in readiness.

Only chuckling darkly, the alpha took the moment to enjoy the view at his expense. "Turn over,” he was commanded, and his newly emptied bottle was taken and tucked away. Levi closed his eyes with a touch of shame when he found himself readily complying. He could sense the taller man taking up a kneeling position behind him, and those large hands reached out to grip his hips while he braced his own hands over the bedframe in a mockery of where they were bound helpless several hours ago. Without much more warning than a soft groan, he was pushed into more.

He swore, the curse dying off his lips as he reached one hand down to hold himself in hand. Due to biology, he was smaller, but it was perfect for the size of his grip. His thumb smeared across the copious amount of precum that he was already leaking, and his moan was from the combined pleasure as he started to stroke himself to the alpha’s demanding pace. It felt so good, and in a matter of minutes he was coming again with another strangled cry.

His string of expletives continued when the alpha didn’t even slow down the punishing pounding. One of the alpha’s arm circled around Levi’s midsection to support him and bent him back until Levi was practically seated up and held against the man’s chest, bouncing uncontrollably on his lap. His heavy breathing was right against Levi’s ear. "Fuck, you feel so good. So tight.”

Levi was hardening again as the vigorous hammering continued, this new position had the alpha’s cock constantly brushing past that magical area inside that made Levi’s legs weak. He continued cursing as his boner returned a second time in a matter of moments and reached down to grab himself once more. As he gyrated his hips down, his hand flew over his own length with a violence that matched the alpha's rhythm. "Shut up, Blondie," Levi snarled and made a humiliating high pitched noise when the angle was changed and his special sweet spot was grounded against.

The man laughed breathlessly and smacked Levi's ass hard. "Call me alpha and maybe I will," he retorted as he continued to punish his prostate.

"Fuck you... egotistical asshole... Fuck fuck.... Going to come again... Shit!!" Levi groaned as came a second time. He gasped, nearly sobbing from the intensity of the liquid pleasure that ran through him.

Thankfully the alpha was there this time with him. With a sharp grunt, he was slammed into him one last time before the knot caught and the alpha was coming hard. Together they collapsed forward, with blondie just barely managing to hold his weight on one elbow.

Levi was completely limp beneath the alpha, the second spilling had wrung everything from him that he pulsed exhaustion. He was in his own wet spot but he couldn't care less, and it was hardly the worst thing he laid in this week. His eyes drooped shut, his consciousness hanging on by only a mere thread.

Tied together, he could feel the molten release that the alpha was filling him with even as his own heat began to subside. Arms came around him to position them both onto their sides, and one of them squeezed his thigh gently. “Rest,” came the suggestion against his ear. Levi didn’t need to be told twice. Even when he wanted nothing to do with anything the bastard suggested, his body was simply too worn out to do anything but.

"Pisshead," he murmured just seconds before he passed out. He fucking hated heats.

When the heat broke finally four days later, Levi was washed the down one last time, with a proper spraying with the hose again. It was back to cold water and indiscriminate drenching, but when Levi next woke up, he found there was a blanket and his feet were no longer tied. Small improvements, but improvements nonetheless.  
  
Despite it being the first piece of fabric he was given in two weeks, Levi still inspected it thoroughly for lice or any signs of old usage before he put it anywhere near himself. It appeared new though, and satisfied by that at least, he wrapped the small fleece thing around his shoulders while he tried to put his thoughts together.

Did the alpha think just because they were bonded that Levi would be complacent? Levi would make sure it was a fatal mistake if that was the case. Or maybe he thought Levi’s physical weakness, his malnutrition and dehydration would keep Levi, which was more valid. Even on a cursory assessment, he lost weight. His grip was steadier than when it was first removed from his shackles, but he lost muscles from the enforced sedentary position and sparse meals that he would need to rebuild if given the chance.

Levi was still huddled in the blanket when his nameless blonde alpha showed up. Sullenly he glared, waiting for the other to speak up first. He didn’t have to wait long.

" _Get up_." He was ordered. "We're going on a field trip." In the man’s hand was a long cattle prod. "Try to run, injure me or escape in any way and you'll regret it." He moved to the cage and opened it up, stepping back to let Levi out. " _Walk straight to the door and open it._ "

Levi wanted to tell the man he was out of his fucking mind, except like that other time, something in the alpha’s voice just compelled him. He got up, less out of his own will than more, and followed the simple command lines like it was his own idea. Except it wasn't, and he knew it wasn’t, and while he was seriously pissed off about it there was nothing he could do either.

At the door he stopped and refused to open it, plain stubbornness that had him balling his hands into fists rather than grasp the bars. Yet the struggle to not do so was the farthest he got in his disobedience while in his current weakened state. Maybe if he concentrated longer, he might be able to fight the battle and actually win.

And it appears that the alpha lost his patience anyway. Rather than commanding Levi again, he brought the cattle prod up and pressed it firmly against the small of Levi’s back, holding it in place as the blue current burned into his skin.

“Fuck!!” The little painful shock sent Levi sprawling, breaking his concentration and propelled him stumbling into the door. Hard blue eyes just watched him with a strange sort of detachment from the other side.

That decided it, Levi was still too weak for this fight. Snarling, he yanked open the door and turned to glare back at the blondie. His knuckles were white where they gripped the bars. “Anything else?”

"Head forward. Walk out into the middle of the room." Blondie instructed like nothing had just happened, the cattle prod drawn back to point in the direction indicated.

There was a small hallway beyond the heavy door and following it through led them to another nearly spatially identical room, except this one was furnished into a typical of a dungeon. There was a Saint Andrew Cross, a bench, and a chair in the middle of the room with a suspension rigging set up above. " _Stop at the chair and pick up the cuffs on it, put them on_."

Levi took a moment to take in the room, or tried to anyway while he was already moving to obey. "The fucking hell," he growled, finding himself unable to do otherwise as he put the handcuffs on as instructed. This control forced upon their bond was pissing him off though, and as soon as the cuffs were on, he tried to turn and attack the bastard before this got even more out of hand.

" ** _Stop!_** " The quick command halted Levi right in his step, arm newly raised to gather momentum. For the first time he felt the other’s anger simmer through their strange bond as the alpha crowded into his space. Large hands came out to shove him back like he was no more than a large mannequin and the alpha’s fist came flying, swinging out and connecting with his jaw in a striking blow that Levi was too stunned to dodge.

Sprawling back from the hit, the alpha grabbed him by the wrist before he could recover, the man’s hand large enough to encircle it completely and then some, and yanked him across the room to shove him down on the bench. "The instructions were perfectly clear Levi. All you had to do was follow them. What happens now is all your own fault."

"I did," Levi growled back as he tried to push up under the alpha. But the man only shoved him down harder and bent over him, an arm barring lengthwise across his torso and the bastard’s whole weight crushing him in place. "You never said anything about not beating your shitty face."

"If you ever attack me again, I will kill you without a second thought," his captor warned menacingly before one hand grabbed Levi’s hair and yanked his head to the side. Vicious teeth attacked his neck, breaking through their mating mark several times in a row.

Levi could only moan as his angry alpha marked him over and over, teeth sinking into the skin until the area was a bloody mess. He grabbed onto the alpha’s shoulders, fingers digging hard enough to bruise through the clothes as he hung on as if for dear life.

"F-fuck you," he called, his cock growing hard from the influence of their bond despite the abuse.

He was shoved back again before his alpha finally stood up, towering over him with his bloody mouth pressed thin with displeasure that made him look almost demonic. As Levi glared, the alpha backhanded him across the face.

"You'll learn to watch that mouth of yours or you'll die.” Grabbing the cuffed hands, they were yanked them up over his head and secured to a hook on the bench. Levi tried to struggle, but the man was still pressing his considerable weight over him as he did so, preventing most of his leverage. The bastard made sure to overextend Levi too when he was done, such that if Levi squirmed too much, he would risk dislocating his shoulder.

"Then kill me," Levi challenged, glaring back with his chest heaving from their newly struggle.

The alpha’s response was only to take up the cattle prod again to press harshly into Levi’s unprotected stomach. Levi cried out in pain and that transferred through their bond in a vague, disconnected way, but the bastard only did it again, pressing the electrified end in firmly again in an angry buzz that drowned out even Levi’s own through the bond.

After several minutes of this torture, Levi’s body twitched as his fight was sapped out of him. His battle turned into the unwavering glare that he fixed on the alpha instead, a fearless, steely rage that was trapped behind his physical helplessness.

The blue eyes, no longer stormy, had taken on a inquisitive light as blondie’s temper settled. He was looking at Levi in fascination now, as if Levi’s wrath was a novel thing; maybe if he had been blind all these days. Curious, blondie extended that damnable prod once more, pressing it into Levi’s thigh while watching his reactions closely.

Of course Levi tried pulling his leg out of the way, but there was only so much dodging he could do while chained to a bench. Eventually it contacted and he jerked, growling in warning.

“Fucking stop that!” He hissed, flinching at the touch. Using the pain to fuel his wrath, he fixed it unwavering on the bastard. "You better tie my legs down too if you don't want me kicking you if you did that again," Levi warned. Because clearly that threat about killing him wasn't going to work.

"You'll regret it if you kick me." Blondie cautioned before he did exactly what Levi advised against. He brought the prod back up and pressed it against his thigh.

Levi upheld his promise too, lashing out and kicking the alpha before even the numbness passed. To hell with the consequences, he had warned the bastard too.

The next events happened in a blur. From somewhere to the side of the bench the alpha had pulled out a knife, a straight backed cold steel blade that Levi didn’t really have time to admire before it was viciously stabbed into his thigh. Just as he started to cry in pain, the bastard sneered above him and Levi abruptly cut the noise off into grinding his teeth instead. Damn if was going to give the bastard that satisfaction. He glared back, not a bit afraid despite the knife sticking out of his thigh doing fuck knew what damage. The only reason he didn’t kick the man again was he didn’t want to accidentally slice open his own artery.

"This is what happens when you don't behave."

"Like I said," Levi gritted out, "Tie my fucking legs down if you don't want to be kicked again, pisshead."

The fucker laughed. "The audacity of you, it's almost amusing,” the bastard hummed, a hand coming up to press down on Levi’s knee before the other grabbed the handle of the knife and yanked it clean out. Levi grunted, it hurt like fuck, and for the moment Levi didn't actually try kicking again because, yeah, it really did hurt.

Blood oozed from the wound, but Levi was familiar enough with wounds to know for him it was a good sign, it meant it sliced through only muscle. He seemed to be able to wiggle his toes as well, that was a good sign too.

"If you'd like to avoid being stabbed in the future, I would advise listening to what I'm telling you." The alpha raised a brow at Levi as he started to wipe the knife down to put it away. It didn’t seem like he was interested in playing anymore, while Levi couldn’t stop wondering if blondie fucking disinfected the thing too. He cringed to think the alpha had only wiped someone else’s blood off before using it to stab Levi with.

"I'm going to release you now and you are going to walk back to your room and not attack me." The alpha moved in to unleash him.  
  
Meanwhile Levi stared with absolute revulsion as the knife was simply returned to the drawer. It took a moment for his brain to catch up to the actual words spoken to him, and when it did, he raised his brow at the shitty instructions. Not that he actually was in any state to attack, but what moronic torturer tells their prisoner to just walk back after stabbing them in the leg?

Probably the type with moronic prisoners who actually follows their instructions. "I expect to see more than a fucking protein bar for my next meal,” Levi grumbled as he got up to go. There was a fucking hole in his leg and he could barely hold a bottle of water without shaking. Even he knew it wasn’t the time to pick another fight.

"You'll get what I give you,” blondie said in a disgruntled tone as he followed behind him with the cattle prod. "If you want better food try actually listening to me. It would save you from getting stabbed too, funny how that works."

"I don't recall actually disobeying your fucking commands," Levi argued, pointing out how he wasn’t explicitly instructed to not do any of those things, the stupid bond would have prevented Levi from doing them in the first place if that was the case. Which was another hurdle he needed to figure out before he could break free.

The prod hit him on the back of the head. Thankfully it wasn’t on.

"I specifically told you not to attack me."

Levi growled, spinning around to snarl back at the tall alpha. "Watch it, Blondie," he warned at being hit. "The way I recall, you said I'll regret it. You never said to not do it." Which meant the choice was up to Levi. It wasn’t disobedience, and he was listening far more attentively than he was given credit for.

The alpha’s eyes widened a little but he tilted his head to concede the point. "Then here's your command. Don't attack me. Ever." He said bluntly, a brow raising at Levi.

Levi met that look squarely as he stood for a second at the doorway of the cage. "... yeah, that's bullshit. Nothing lasts forever." He limped into the cage and closed the door behind him.

The sounds of the locks snapping into place came seconds later. When Levi turned back, blondie was studying him with that perplexing unreadable look again. "I'll go and get the first aid kit, don't make me regret this."

Levi raised an eyebrow then, waved to the cage then at his still bleeding leg. Even without speaking, the question of, _Really? Moron._ was there. Instead the only noise he made was a disgruntled "tch" and moved to maneuver his leg up to inspect the damage while the alpha left. It didn’t look too bad, as suspected, it sliced through only muscle, and the knife was sharp enough that there wasn’t much torn edges.

Okay lesson of the day, he will need to somehow gag the fucking bastard before he attacked next time.

The alpha returned a few minutes later with his first aid kit in hand. " _You will not attack me,_ ” he said as he approached the cage, making it a proper command as he opened it up and let himself in.

Levi rolled his eyes. If he intended to, he would have done it while he was still outside, and not walk himself into the cage first. "Am I going to keep calling you Blondie or what?"

"Erwin," Erwin answered without hesitation. Moving over to the bed, he sat down on the edge of it and set down the first aid kit. He passed the peanut butter crackers he kept inside to Levi along with a bottle of water before he started cleaning the wound for bandaging.

Levi just watched with certain detachment as his leg was treated, taking more interest in the crackers he was given. The bottle was placed to one side for the moment. "What if I'm deathly allergic to peanuts?" he asked in a deadpan.

"Then I'll chop you up into little pieces after you die and put you with the rest of the bodies." Erwin answered, just as nonplused by the question.

"Hm. Good to know.” Without further thought he ripped open the package. "I am allergic to beestings. Just so you know." He finished the crackers quickly but drank the water a bit slower, still pacing himself despite his thirst.

"Good to know." Erwin echoed as he finished up with the bandaging. He waited until Levi was done before he took the trash from him. Standing, he collected everything before he turned and left the cage, locking it behind him and heading for the door.

“Turn off the lights," Levi called before Erwin could leave completely. Levi had his hands up pillowed behind his head and his eyes were closed. The place had been too bright for two weeks already, it would be nice to get some proper shut eye. Maybe later Levi could start doing some exercise to rebuild his muscles. However, first he must give his body proper rest.

Erwin raised a brow at Levi but turned the light off as requested. The door finally shut behind him and just like the cage, it too was locked.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin finds an annoying new toy and gets possessive of his omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A hallmark feature of psychopaths’ disorder is that they don’t get bothered by much of anything. They don’t ruminate and they don’t get depressed. 
> 
> _~ Kent A. Kiehl, PhD.: The Psychopath Whisperer: The Science of Those Without Conscience_
> 
> * * *

Fluorescent lighting flooded the basement, waking Levi from the best rest he seemed to have in weeks.

"Good morning, Levi.”

Levi blinked slowly, his normally heavy lidded gaze appearing even drowsier than usual as he tried to shed the feeling lassitude from them. After a bleary look around they settled on Erwin as a pair of dull daggers, probably not sharp enough to cut through even butter. He yawned, further ruining the direct gaze. Melted butter, it could probably still cut that. "Did you bring breakfast?"

"No, but you get a chance to earn lunch today," Erwin’s blunt reply came as the man locked the door behind him and approached the cage. "Roll over. Hands on the headboard. Do well and I'll bring you something down. Something more than just a protein bar." _Do poorly and, well..._ it wouldn't be nice was the unspoken threat that hung in the air.

The orders were just that, a simple commands without the force of their bond behind it, at least, not yet. Levi could have simply ignored them despite the tone, but the wording got Levi’s curiosity piqued. Glancing at Erwin with a strange spark of interest, and for lack of better options, Levi complied. It wasn’t as if the alpha wouldn’t make him play ball regardless and he didn’t have much of a choice. Pleasant experience or not until he regained his strength he was at the bastard’s mercy, but at least here was a possibility of regaining some strength.

Silently Levi’s hands reached up to grip the metal frame.

"Relax," Erwin said as he unlocked the cage and came up to the bedside, one hand reaching out to run it over the curve of Levi’s ass. Levi would like to say he was ready, the pervert can bring on his cattle prods again, but instead the large hand was brought down with a resounding slap over his unprepared behind.  
  
“Shit!!”  
  
It descended again and a third time, the hand cupping to trap the air so it hit loudly over his muscled globes, at least five times over his unprepared flesh before fingers dipped into the cleft of his cheeks. Levi clenched reflexively at the light brush against his hole, but it did nothing to keep Erwin from working one intruding finger in.

"Get your finger outta me, Blondie," Levi growled, but for the moment his hands remained steadily on the headboard.

"No,” was all Erwin said as he pushed a second digit in shortly after the first. Levi grunted, the entry was pretty dry since he didn’t exactly wake up dripping with slick. But then the fingers curved and did something magical and unexpectedly he was jerking to a shock of pleasurable explosion of fireworks. They curved again and he stifled a moan, and all of a sudden the fingering didn’t feel so dry anymore.

"Fuck," Levi huffed, his grip on the headboard both weakening and tightening rapidly. "Fucking asshole..." His head dipped forward in a half bow and he gasped when the alpha began to finger him in earnest.

"Yes, how very astute, that is indeed what I'm doing to you," Erwin said, tone so bland that he sounded almost bored. Fucking dipshit alpha… how could he sound like he was reading the newspaper while he was three fingers deep in Levi’s ass?

Several more thrusts and the fingers were suddenly gone, leaving Levi almost groaning at the loss. He glanced over his shoulder to see what Erwin was doing and found the larger man getting up onto his knees. The trousers came down with an unzipping noise followed by a rustle of fabric and there he was, settling up behind Levi. Levi widened his knees slightly and braced himself further when he felt that rounded head of the cock brush up against his loosened entrance. Filthy slicked fingers gripped at his hips moments before he felt Erwin push his way in.

Already having been fucked every which way during his heat, Levi shouldn't be surprised anymore by this, but this was his first time while he wasn't heat addled. He groaned when the alpha bottomed out, and his grip on the headboard wavered unsteadily. "You're a piece of shit, Erwin...." Levi continued, but he didn't fight the alpha as the man continued taking his body.

Erwin chuckled behind him. "You're not any better than me. I wonder which one of us have killed more?" He asked conversationally as he fucked into Levi, keeping the movement slow but each thrust hard. The bastard was trying to build this up, to get Levi to the edge but not let him over it.

And damn if it wasn’t actually working. Despite the situation, the slow pounding was making Levi harden, each push bringing more blood between his legs to have his cock hang heavy with want. Soon his head was hanging as well and a sheen of sweat beaded over his skin while he panted softly to speeding up thrusts.

"Me," he said without hesitation, pausing only to catch his breath. "But that's not why you're a piece of shit."

"Oh yeah? Then why's that?" Erwin leaned over the omega and grabbed his shoulders, using the extra leverage to ram his slow powerful thrusts right into Levi’s prostate.

Levi practically arched back in Erwin's grip at that spectacularly deep penetration. The man was huge compared to him, hung like a horse and it was practically splitting him in two. It took a several minutes before Levi could formulate a proper response after Erwin made his eyes nearly roll to the back of his head in one powerful lunge.

"Your shitty.... bedside manner."

Erwin was actually laughing at that. "What? You want me to wine and dine you? Is that what you want?"

But Levi never was given a chance to answer. Reaching past his shoulders, Erwin’s large hands came to curl around Levi's neck before the smaller man knew what was happening and squeezed, cutting off all air flow. Gray eyes snapped open in mild panic and he bucked in reaction, pushing him back against Erwin and speared himself further onto that huge cock.

Pleasured by Levi’s body clenching in panic, the alpha groaned and pounded back, which in turn had Levi spasm further in his struggle for air. Yet the pleasure only intensified with the asphyxiation, so still gasping wordlessly in this dark cycle, Levi came before he knew it.

Around him, within him, Erwin wasn’t long to follow. On the heels seconds after Levi, the large alpha was spilling into him and finally released his neck when they collapsed down together.

Levi coughed, panting and coughing like his body couldn’t decide if it wanted to suck in or expel air until it somehow found a balance. It took minutes to recover from his near death orgasmic rush, but when he did, he opened a hazy gray eye at the alpha still half sprawled over him. "Fucking shitty bedside manners.... I better get a fucking steak for lunch.

Erwin hummed softly in thought and sat up. "And would steak please your delicate sensibilities?"

"Fillet mignon.... medium rare," Levi answered in his deadpan tone serious. "Or a one pound t-bone medium rare." Levi's breathing slowly evened out but still completely wrung out by the wake up sex, he remained where he was on the bed. There was ways yet before he could become a threat. A steak would help build towards that.

"Even if you _did_ deserve all that it would make you sick," Erwin pointed out rationally. Levi snarled a little. What the bastard meant was after living off of shitty protein bars and water for so long, almost _anything_ would make him sick. "Be reasonable."

However unhappy he was, Levi conceded that maybe a properly cooked steak might be a little bit too rich. He opened his other eye to fix Erwin a displeased look with his hooded glare. "Well I'm fucking hungry. Fine, soup. Or something.”

"Very well." Getting up with a groan of his own, Erwin grabbed his clothes and redressed. He left the cage and grabbed a bucket that he filed with cold water. "Be clean by the time I get back and empty the water,” he said as he placed the bucket into the cage.

“Fuck you too,” Levi muttered, but this was a change a least. The water was still cold like winter, but at least it was now delivered in a bucket and not an uncontrollable stream of ice. Levi groaned and stayed resplendent on his cot for several few minutes longer even after Erwin’s steps faded on the stairs before he could no longer stand his own filthy state. Given that this was his first chance to wash himself, he took the opportunity to scrub his whole body down, head to toe, with the corner of one lousy blanket. Levi was the model prisoner in terms of cleanliness, and although it was freezing, it was more than he had in weeks. When he was done nearly half an hour later, he was only mildly disgusted as he poured the opaque water down the drain, but hadn’t felt that clean in ages.

When blondie returned a few hours later, Levi was once again huddled inside his blanket, or the half that remained dry. He met that raised thick eyebrow with a curious look of his own, for Erwin was holding a large bowl in one hand and what looked like bread in the other. These he carried over and placed to one corner, putting beside the bowl a large hunk of a loaf before straightening and turning to go. "See you tomorrow."

“Whatever.”  
  
Levi waited until Erwin left to explore the meal, and was both angry and elated at once when he discovered its contents. The bowl turned out to be only some watery steamed beef broth, hot but not yet burning on the tongue, and the bread was some nutty gritty thing that was murder food for allergic kids. It was hardly enough for proper sustenance for a whole day, left absolutely nothing for building muscles on his bones, but it was salty and warm and wasn’t either sweet, shaped like a bar, or looked like crap. He took his time to enjoy them nonetheless, and spent the rest of the time sleeping to conserve his dwindling energy.

And that was how things went. Erwin came and enjoyed Levi for his sick pleasures but rewarded him after each occurrence. Always with just enough to feed him for the day, never enough to have him more than half full but he wasn’t losing mass as quickly anymore. It was quid pro quo, until one morning Erwin came in with an unconscious girl slung over his shoulder. He tossed her down like a sack of potatoes in the empty space outside of the cage, and started to move silently around the room to draw out chains and shackles stored away, possibly from their last use on Levi himself.

From her scent alone Levi could tell she was a beta, unless she was another heavily suppressed omega, which the thought made him look to the pair curiously. Erwin didn’t even glance his way as he secured the items onto those unresisting limbs and linked their other ends to rings set in the wall.

So what, the pervert found a new playmate? After over a whole month where his interaction was solely with Erwin alone, Levi found himself slightly irritated at this development. He didn’t actually know what to think about it, but he glanced towards them every so often from where he laid on the bed, hands pillowed behind his head. He didn’t care if every bruise, every finger mark, was on full display to be seen with his blanket pushed off to one side.

Yet the alpha didn’t even glance his way as he cut her clothes away and tossed them to the side, discarded so much like rags of little importance. And Levi raised a brow, but he didn’t try talking to the bastard either. What happened to the woman didn’t concern him, and he couldn’t bring himself to particularly care either. When Erwin was done, he simply grabbed the few things he brought with him, including the clothes, and left, not sparing Levi a word.

May as well. Levi returned to resting his eyes until at some point, screaming woke him up. Some time during his dozing the dainty beta had regained consciousness and she was hysterical. Her words to him blurred together in nonsensical blabberings of high pitched noises of annoyance, and Levi couldn’t bring himself to make out their individual meanings. Her wails were disturbing his peace, and even her pleas were shrill and grating on his nerves.  
  
“SHUT IT,” he snapped, sitting up to get a good look at her.

Apparently, it gave her a good look at him too, and whatever she saw in his bruised and battered body made her even more hysterical.  
  
“Oh for the love of-- ”

The door slammed open at that moment, saving Levi from finishing and spitting out blondie into the basement with blue eyes enraged and gaze set hard like constipated shit. Levi couldn’t actually recall when was the last time he saw Erwin look so much like frigid ice, and suspected it might actually be never. The good thing though, it seemed to shut the screaming beta up while Erwin’s roiling alpha anger rolled through the cell like a bad thunderstorm.

Refreshing.  
  
"If you're going to carry on like that perhaps I should give you something to really cry about,” blondie was musing out loud in a quiet tone he approached his prey.

"Gag her first," Levi suggested, moving into a new position now to lay on his stomach and his head propped on one hand. He knew he wasn’t showing much sympathy, but have the girl be trapped here for a month and see how bored she’d get; this was the most entertainment Levi had that didn’t involve himself. And seeing Erwin’s anger at her, feeling it in waves through their bond despite the coiled composure of the alpha, Levi found he wasn’t as annoyed anymore.

"I have a better thought." Erwin said dispassionately. He turned and disappeared for a moment before he came back with a chair and a leather bag, both dropped in the middle of the room near another drain in the floor. He unlocked the chain from the wall and hauled the blubbering woman up. She was smaller, possibly Levi’s height, which meant she came only to the alpha’s shoulders and likely weighed roughly half of Erwin’s bulk. It wasn’t surprising at all that when she started struggling, one punch from Erwin stunned her enough that he was able to drag her to the chair and tie her up without further skirmishes. She was swiftly secured with her arms around the seat, cuffed behind, while her legs were locked to the chair legs to prevent any kicking. Next came a circle gag, which Erwin forcibly pushed into her mouth to lock it open.

Guess the perverted bastard really had a thing for removing tongues. Levi tilted his head to watch with dispassionate interest. "You do know that removing her tongue will stop her from saying annoying things, but won't stop her from making noises." But he shrugged since this was Erwin's show for now, as long as the end result was some peace and quiet for him.

"Yes, but I've found that once you lose your tongue for poor control serves as a deterrent from future noisiness."

"Tch," Levi muttered, but he didn't disagree with the observation; it was somewhat logical.

With all the tools he needed in hand, Erwin began to work. Clearly it wasn’t the alpha’s first rodeo, but he still took his time. He was savoring the act, soaking in the quivering fear and futile struggles of the beta while another sort of pleasure pulsed through their bond, one of accomplishment and satisfaction. When he was done, the woman had passed out again, covered in blood. Erwin grabbed the hose and began the process of cleaning her up.

"At least she's quiet now," Levi muttered. Show being over, he flipped back over and left his hands pillowing his head once more as he stared up at the ceiling. It was more comfortable in this position anyway.

It lasted until the cage door unlocked and Erwin’s features hovered into Levi’s vision. “Roll over,” he commanded, his gaze still full of smoldering intensity but without the anger. The alpha was still wound up, and apparently Levi was still his go to for calming down.

And watching the man to gauge his reactions, Levi slowly shook his head. "No, I'm staying on my back." They never fucked facing one another before. All this time, not counting any heat addled moments where Levi could barely tell up from down, Erwin always rode him from behind. Levi rarely fought him over the fucking either, it felt good enough that he bore it, but he had enough of losing control, prisoner or not.

Erwin's brows raised but he stepped to the edge of the bed and began undoing his pants anyway. "Spread your legs then."

Again, Levi slowly shook his head. The bond between them remained passive, Erwin’s with a background buzzing and Levi’s a pooling calmness. The polar opposites weren’t rejecting one another though, and it was informing that this resistance was merely to make Erwin do the work himself if he wanted Levi.

Erwin’s eyes narrowed slightly as he climbed onto the bed, slotting one knee between Levi’s to wedge them apart. A large hand laid on his thigh, near the puckered healing scar from the stab wound two weeks ago. No bandage covered it anymore, the alpha had at least taken care of it to heal it properly even if he didn’t feed Levi to his liking.  
  
“What’s gotten into you?” Erwin mumbled as he pushed Levi’s legs open and met no resistance to the action.

"Payback," Levi answered, his steady gaze flickered over to the unconscious woman in the corner. "For throwing that screaming bitch in here." Considering how annoying she was, this was rather mild for the payback.

Erwin rolled his eyes. "This is the only room with the drains. Sorry." Thick fingers dipped down between them, brushing up against Levi’s entrance to see if he was slicked at all. Unfortunately, he wasn’t, not fully. While watching the woman get de-tongued was entertaining, it wasn't exactly a turn on, and Erwin's fingers came away mostly dry.

"Then next time you plan on bringing in another screamer, move me out of it first."

"And where would you have me move you to?" Erwin asked with a raised brow as he brought his hand back down, pushing one finger in to curl up against the Levi’s prostate. Slick started to envelop the finger as Levi's cock hardened as well. "We both know you'd just run away if I let you out of here."

Head tossed back, neck bared, Levi bit his lip at the enforced pleasure. He also huffed a little in annoyance. "How would I know? I haven't seen anything outside of your fucking basement." There was no denying that he would try to escape though. Maybe. Or he might try to kill Erwin first. He hadn’t really decided yet. Now seemed like a piss poor time to give it any thought.

Erwin chuckled and continued to rub at his pleasure center with soft circling strokes, seeming to not want to let the topic go despite how he was turning Levi’s thoughts completely southwards with his actions. "Maybe not but we both know you would run. Or maybe you'd kill me first." Eerily insightful.  
  
Just as Levi was about to formulate some snappy response, the man pulled his finger back and replaced it quickly with something bigger and thicker, pushing all the way in with one smooth stroke. Levi groaned as he was breached, snappy response temporarily waylaid. The sensation of being taken on his back was completely different from his other experiences, the pulsing pleasure rubbed him differently with each thrust, and… it wasn't half bad.

When a slow rhythm picked up, Levi remembered to breathe, and remembered to answer again. " _Running_ is for cowards. If I’m getting out of here, it ain’t going to be me hightailing like some hunted rabbit.” It was partially why he wasn't sure if he would kill Erwin. At this point, part of it depended if the guy would let him walk out the front door.

Erwin laughed breathlessly above him as he pulled out, thrusting back in slowly. "I can't let you go, though. Do you know how long I've looked for the perfect omega?" With a soft, breathy groan he pushed back in, his hips snapping forward hard.

Levi groaned back into the thrusts, his irritation surfacing at what Erwin called him. In a second his sleepy gaze sharpened at the perceived insult and hands shot up, gripping tight to Erwin’s shoulders. "I'm no one's _omega_ ," Levi growled like it touched a nerve. And it did, it was the constant over these past few weeks; he angered whenever Erwin tried to alpha command him, and he snapped when referred as an omega. He was more cooperative when Erwin didn't try. But if only stupid alphas ever learned.

Erwin responded by slamming his hips forward against Levi, nearly pinning him to the bed under his weight. "You're _my_ omega," he snarled back down at Levi. "And you're perfect, it's the only reason you're not like her--” Levi’s glance involuntarily followed the alpha’s towards his unconscious playmate. “-- dead." Which meant if she wasn’t now, she soon would be. "I won't let you go."

Too weak to try to shove Erwin away, Levi’s grip on Erwin's shoulders tightened instead. "I'm not your fucking _omega_ ," Levi snarled again with a ferocious bearing of teeth, not backing from the challenging tone all. Each of Erwin's hard thrusts were met with fast downward pushes of his own as they fucked into one, their intensity fueled by the mutual fire in their bond.

Erwin laughed, because suddenly he got it. "Thats your problem? That you're an omega?" His shoves into Levi got harder. "That's what you take offense to? Not that you're mine, not that you belong to me? That you're a fucking omega? That you get _slick_?" He punctuated each word with a slamming thrust, the last one with a particularly rough one right dead into Levi’s prostate that had his eyes practically roll back with pleasure. Levi's grip on Erwin's shoulders tightened and he came with a gargled cry, his orgasm shooting messily onto both their stomachs.

"Stop... fucking... calling me that, you shitfaced dirtbag alpha," he panted while Erwin fucked him through with continued fast paced thrusts.

One of Erwin's hands shot up, grabbing onto Levi's hair roughly and yanking at it. " _No_ ,” he growled, tone several octaves lower. "It's what you are. An _omega_. You're _my_ omega and I'll never let you forget."

Levi snarled, his grey eyes going from post orgasmic sleepy to murderous in the seconds Erwin's grip tightened in his hair. If he wasn't half starved and weak, he might have been incredibly dangerous at that moment. "I am not defined by this weaker biology," he hissed, his hands on Erwin's shoulders digging bruises in their hold. "Get that through to your moronic alpha brain."

"Who said anything about being weak?" Erwin bared his teeth back at Levi and bent down so there was barely any space between them. Levi could feel the breath of his words right up against his cheek. “If you were weak you'd be dead already in that woman's place. You're still alive because you're strong. Stronger than any of the others. It's why you're _mine_. Stop being a little bitch and accept who you are." Bending his head sideways, Erwin bit down hard at the Levi’s damaged neck, viciously breaking the skin over their bonding mark and clamped down.

Levi didn't think it was possible, but his body convulsed and he was coming a second time, a subsequent orgasm so quickly after the first. Erwin was right there with him. He bit down even harder as he came, filling Levi with his cum and owning him inside and out. And Levi couldn’t even protest the cruel claim on his body as his orgasm continued, triggered by his possessive alpha, and it left him in a gasping wreck. His eyes temporarily glazed over from the overload of the sensations and he barely registered how Erwin pulled out before his knot could tie them together. With a grunt, Erwin released his bloody bite on Levi and collapsed down against him.

Together they laid there for several minutes, with both of them just gasping and panting, possibly Levi’s weakened state harder than the large alpha.

"... you're heavy," Levi eventually found the breath to say, because Erwin’s huge bulk was half suffocating him with the weight of his body.

Rolling off, Erwin sprawled out for a moment beside him and glanced back at Levi. "I'll see you in the morning. Let me know if she bothers you anymore." In a few minutes the alpha got up and grabbed his pants, putting them back on. Fucking filthy, not even cleaning up first. He left the cage, closing and locking it up behind him.

"Leave me a knife and if she bothers me I'll take care of it myself," Levi suggested in his customary deadpan.

"Like hell." Erwin said back to Levi as he finished locking up. "I worked to hard to grab her just to let you kill her for me." Rolling his eyes he headed for the door, stopping when Levi called out to him once more.  
  
"And oi, Blondie, bring me a bucket of warm water.” Levi never ceased making demands, and few were actually complied with. Yet lately, it seemed like his less outrageous ones were.

Erwin paused and turned, grabbing the bucket from the corner to fill with water from the hose. "This will have to do for now. I'll bring warm water with me in the morning.” He reopened the cage to set the bucket inside before locking it back up and leaving.

Small victories.

Levi watched him leave, head pillowed once with an arm and feeling good enough from two orgasms to delay cleaning for maybe a few minutes more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter took so long to get out. Hopefully it being a bit longer made up for it. I expect the next one might take a while too with how Covid takes the world by a storm and disrupt daily routines and put everyone in depressive moods. Rest assured that the other chapters are still coming.
> 
> Thank you those of you who read and enjoyed this, especially those who commented!
> 
> And please, everyone, stay safe. Wherever you're reading from, social distancing and staying at home cannot be more crucial at a time like this.


End file.
